Demolition lovers
by My Chemical Romance FanGirl
Summary: 17 year old gerard way and his 15 year old gilrfriend... and lests just say the go threw alot of sh*t
1. Chapter 1

Gerard's pov.I held her ice cold pale body in my arms. I thought for sure she was dead, I was wrong. She was breathing. Thank God. She was unconscious, and had a huge gash on her face and had several small cuts on her body. It was Frank's fault she was like this, in this much pain, possibly dieing. I screamed at him "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS FRANK!"He looked at me. He was crying. "I'm…sorry…Gee….I…I….I…didn't… mean…mean…to….to…hurt…her"I ignored him, and looked down at her bruised and cut face. Tears rolled off my face on to hers making some of the blood wash away. Not a lot. Only a little. I put one of my hands on the side of her face and whispered to her "Ashley Rose, please wake up."I cried more when I got no response. Not a single sound or movement. Nothing. I screamed at Frank again "YOU BASTERD LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"He stared at me shocked and crying " I'M SORRY! Gee I didn't mean to hurt her that badly…." He paused and cried more then continued talking "It was an accident…..I didn't mean to nearly kill her….I'm sorry!"I shook my head at him in a way that I was saying, 'No its not and I don't forgive you.' I looked back down at my almost dead girlfriend. And whispered again to her " Ash please wake up… please I need you…..don't die on me…. PLEASE!"I got no answer from her yet again. I was uncontrollably crying now…and then the unbelievable happened, I heard her say in a very painful and whispering voice " G…G….Gerard?"I then immediately looked down at her, her dark brown eyes staring in to mine. I screamed in relief and shock "ASH!" and then healed her as close as I possibly could, she tried to smile and then she whispered to me "I love you"I brushed the light brown hair from her face and pulled her face close to mine and pressed my lips to hers and spoke into her mouth"I love you too"


	2. Chapter 2

Frank's Pov. (Before)I looked over at Ashley and Gerard, Gee hugged Ash goodbye and then left for his part-time job which was at a comic book store. I watched him walk away, as soon as he left I ran over to looked at me then wrapped her arms around me and hugged me "Hey Frankie!" I smiled"Hey Ash!" We were best friends…but that wouldn't last long…because of what I was about to do…With out thinking I pressed my lips to hers. She immediately pulled away and stopped hugging me; then looked at me shocked. She screamed at me "WHAT THE HELL!" I completely ignored what she said and pulled her face to mine and put my lips on hers forcibly. She screamed in to my mouth then bit my lip, I pulled away but grabbed her arm so she couldn't run off. "Oww that hurt."She looked at me in fear "Frank, w..what…are..you..doing?" I put my finger over her lips and looked in to her dark brown eyes. I could see the fear in her eyes "Shhh every thing will be fine" She cried "Let go of me Frankie!" I didn't listen to her…I picked her up and put one of my hands over her mouth so she couldn't scream. I ran to my house; my parents weren't home. Good. I ran to my room, put Ashley down on my bed then locked the ran to the door and tried to unlock it, so I threw her into the wall. She fell to the floor with a gasp of pain. "I'm sorry, Ashley" I walked over to her and lifted her to her feet, then I threw her on to my bed…I pinned down her hands and sat on top of her stomach. She screamed at me. "FRANK STOP! PLEASE STOP!"I didn't listen to her… I pressed my lips to her neck, I kissed and sucked at her neck…. She cried more and screamed "PLEASE FRANKIE STOP! SOME ONE HELP ME!"That's when I lost it…I stopped and got off of her and walked over to my closet and pulled out a knife from a box. I stood there staring at her with the knife in my hands…She had pulled out her cell pone and had called some one. She was crying and yelling into the phone."F…F…FRANK'S….GOT….A…A..KNIFE...HE'S…GONNA…KILL…ME…HELP ME!" I heard a scream from the other end of the line and instantly knew she called Gerard. I could hear him say in to the phone "Calm down I will be there in 5 minutes!" Before she could say "Hurry." I took her phone and spoke in to it "In 5 minutes she will be dead" I then threw her phone on the ground breaking it.I lifted her to her feet and put the knife to her face. I dragged the blade across her cheek. I watched the warm red liquid drip of her face to the ground and watched it run down the blade…she screamed in pain. I dropped the knife and threw her into the door. She screamed bloody murder and fell to the was very limp and week. I threw a glass at her; it shattered as it hit her head, knocking her out and giving her several small cuts on her body. I dragged her cold pale dying body away from the door and toss her on to the bed. As I just realized what I have done I started to cry. I then hear a voice from the other side of the door "FRANK LET ME IN!" I walk over to the door and open it. I see Gerard crying, shocked, in fear of the worst and, completely pissed off. He looks at Ashley"D…D…D…Did…..you…k….k…k….kill….her?" he cried more as I answered "I don't know…I'm sorry…it started with a kiss and ended like this…..I lost it…I'm sorry"He stared at me in shock. He looked away from me ignoring me then walked over to her. He picked her up and held her in his arms


End file.
